Omelette norvégienne inversée
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Séquelle de petit repas entre amis. Que se passe t'il après le repas au restaurant ? Le plan de Duo va t'il porter ses fruits ? Heero et lui vont ils se réconcilier ? Pour le savoir il faut lire.


_Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi... enfin les pilotes de Gundam ne sont pas à moi._

_Genre : Franchement, je n'en ai toujours aucune idée, c'est un peu tout et de plus en plus n'importe quoi._

_Commentaires : encore et toujours une séquelle des pâtes au beurre._

_Couple : On va dire Trowa et Duo._

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et liront._

_Bonne lecture_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

**Omelette norvégienne inversée**

Trowa apparut sur l'écran, manipulant le matériel de la cuisine du restaurant avec dextérité.

Quatre et Wufei manifestèrent leur surprise par une exclamation.

Heero lui se leva sans un mot et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Duo eut l'impression que son sang se mettait à bouillir dans ses veines.

Il leur prouvait que Trowa n'était pas comme ils le pensaient et c'était tout ce que cet abruti d'Heero trouvait à faire ? Se lever et partir sans un mot ? Hors de question. Au diable ses bonnes résolutions, il allait rejoindre cet enfoiré et lui faire sa fête, foi de Duo Maxwell.

Réléna le regarda, devina ses intentions et se leva la première.

- Je m'en occupe. dit elle d'un ton sans appel.

Duo et elle échangèrent un regard et le natté retomba sur son siège.

- Merci Princesse.

- Ne me remerciez pas, et soyez assuré que quoi que vous prépariez, je veux en être.

Duo hocha la tête et la regarda sortir à la suite d'Heero.

Pas de doute, il avait vraiment eu raison d'empêcher Heero de la tuer, elle n'avait pas seulement de la classe, elle savait aussi se servir de sa tête.

Il reporta son attention sur les personnes qui restaient, Dorothy et Wufei observaient, visiblement fascinés, le travail de Trowa sur l'écran.

Quatre lui l'observait d'un air songeur.

- Qu'as-tu en tête exactement ?

- Je veux racheter ce restaurant et mettre Trowa aux fourneaux, je suis persuadé qu'il est tout à fait capable de tenir ce rôle. Il a besoin de prouver qu'il vaut quelque chose pour continuer à exister et ces derniers temps il en a un peu beaucoup pris dans la gueule, du coup il ne tourne plus très rond et il ne croit plus en lui. répondit Duo avec une brutale franchise.

Quatre rougit, Wufei marmonna entre ses dents tandis que Dorothy observait et écoutait avec une attention accrue. Elle était ravie, un bon repas et une ambiance comme elle aimait, que demander de plus ?

- Il vous faut combien ? demanda t'elle avec ravissement.

Duo qui avait fait le calcul en partant du prix demandé pour le restaurant, des sommes nécessaires pour les améliorations, les coûts de fonctionnement et d'approvisionnement et de ce qu'il avait sur ses comptes en banque avança le total de ce qui lui restait à trouver, ce qui faisait une somme très conséquente.

- J'en suis. sourit Quatre. Je n'ai pas encore de restaurant dans le panel de mes entreprises, ce pourrait être un bon investissement.

- Hem, Quatre, je ne te demande pas de me payer le restaurant en totalité, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il appartienne à quelqu'un en son entier.

Quatre hocha la tête sans cesser de sourire.

- J'ai bien compris l'idée, tu veux qu'on soit copropriétaires tous les cinq c'est bien cela ?

- Oui. Par contre, Trowa n'aura pas à payer sa part. répondit Duo.

- Tiens donc, et pourquoi ? demanda Dorothy.

Duo se tourna vers elle.

- Navrée Dorothy, mais là on entre dans un domaine privé, tu veux bien nous laisser ?

La jeune femme blonde fit la moue, mais l'expression et le regard de Duo la dissuadèrent de rester.

Elle se leva posément.

- Je vais voir ce que font Réléna et Heero dans ce cas, à mon avis ça doit valoir le coup d'œil. gloussa t'elle en s'éloignant.

Duo soupira et attendit qu'elle soit sortie pour regarder les deux personnes qui restaient.

Il prit son courage à deux mains pour répondre à la question.

- Parce qu'il a déjà largement payé, je ne voudrai pas vous secouer, mais vous n'avez pas l'air de réaliser combien il a fait de frais pour vous trois. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous a payé, mais je sais ce qu'il a dépensé pour moi, je sais aussi qu'il n'a pratiquement plus un sou.

Quatre se laissa aller contre le dossier de son siège, visiblement secoué.

Il se souvenait sans problème de tous les objets dont l'avait inondé Trowa. Il avait pensé au départ que le brun roux utilisait le compte qu'il avait ouvert pour les frais de la maison et n'avait jamais pensé à vérifier.

Il sortit son ordinateur de poche et composa rapidement les numéros qui lui permettaient d'accéder au compte en question. Lorsqu'il remonta à la période où Trowa était chez lui il ne fit plus aucun doute que Trowa n'y avait jamais touché, les dépenses restaient habituelles, celles qu'exigeait l'entretien de la maison. Il rangea l'appareil et fixa Duo.

- A quel niveau puis-je participer à ce projet ?

- Je pense que nous devrions diviser la somme en cinq, mais si tu veux bien en payer deux ça m'arrangerait. Je peux me débrouiller pour payer ma part, je prendrai un crédit s'il le faut. Wufei, tu en es ?

Le jeune chinois acquiesça, il avait lui aussi réfléchi et même s'il n'avait pas besoin comme Quatre de vérifier ses comptes, il avait fait mentalement le point sur la période où il avait hébergé Trowa. Il comprenait mieux comment des livres qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir acheté, tous des éditions rares et fort chères, avaient fait leur apparition dans sa bibliothèque.

- J'en suis. Je peux même t'avancer la somme qui te manque. Inutile de t'endetter avec une banque. Je me rembourserai sur les recettes du restaurant.

- Bien, merci Wufei.

Quatre fit la moue, d'ordinaire c'était lui qui jouait les banquiers, il en avait l'habitude. Wufei lui adressa un regard légèrement empreint d'ironie.

- Tu n'as pas l'exclusivité de la richesse Winner.

- Merci de me le rappeler Chang, j'ai si souvent l'habitude de l'oublier. Il faut dire que beaucoup de gens me prennent pour un banquier.

- Je ne te prends pas pour un banquier ! protesta Duo touché au vif.

- Je n'ai pas dit que tu le faisais, vous mes amis êtes de ceux qui ne le font jamais.

- Bien, nous sommes d'accord.

- Quelle formule de société veux tu monter ? demanda Quatre.

- Alors là, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

- Je te conseille une S.A.R.L. c'est l'option la plus pratique.

Duo hocha la tête.

Il se demandait si Réléna était parvenue à calmer Heero et s'ils allaient revenir.

Il espérait et redoutait à la fois que le brun ne décide de revenir participer à la conversation.

Il l'espérait parce qu'il avait besoin qu'Heero prenne ses responsabilités envers Trowa et participe au projet, mais il le redoutait également en raison de la mésentente entre eux.

Au dehors Réléna avait rejoint Heero sur le parking.

- Heero ! Attends !

Le brun se tourna vers elle, son visage était figé, mais son regard luisait de façon étrange, comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer.

Réléna le considéra avec un peu de surprise. Elle s'était attendue à le trouver en colère, mais pas au bord des larmes.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas au juste ? Vous vous entendiez bien avant lui et toi.

- C'était avant qu'il me dise qu'il est homosexuel.

- Et cela fait une différence ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait tenté de te violer. intervint Dorothy qui venait de les rejoindre.

Heero sursauta et se ferma.

Réléna soupira. Dorothy et son manque de tact. Heero n'allait plus rien dire.

- Dorothy pourrais tu s'il te plaît nous laisser ? Nous avons à parler.

- Ah, vous aussi ? Décidément je suis de trop partout. Bien, je vais rentrer chez moi, mais franchement vous n'êtes pas drôle.

Elle pivota sur ses talons et s'éloigna sans se retourner. Elle monta dans un taxi qui attendait de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle l'avait commandé pendant qu'elle les rejoignait, elle se doutait déjà qu'elle n'allait pas avoir de raisons de rester.

Réléna reporta son attention sur Heero.

- Si nous allions en parler dans ma voiture ?

Heero hocha la tête et la suivit jusqu'à la limousine.

Réléna remonta la séparation entre eux et le chauffeur et lui prit les mains.

- Dis-moi tout. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es si hostile envers lui, il ne t'a jamais fait aucun mal.

- En dehors de me tabasser parce que j'avais fait une plaisanterie.

- Une très mauvaise plaisanterie dans ce cas, je ne l'imagine pas te frapper pour une simple blague.

Heero fixa le sol.

- J'ai juste plaisanté sur le fait qu'il soit homosexuel, ce n'était pas une raison pour nous frapper Wufei et moi.

- Tu veux que je te parle franchement ? Je crois qu'à sa place je t'aurai frappé aussi. affirma Réléna. Il t'avait fait confiance, suffisamment pour te dire quelque chose d'intime, quelque chose qu'il n'avait sans doute jamais dit à personne et toi tu en fais un sujet de dérision.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait !

- Mais si Heero, c'est exactement ce que tu as fait. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi par contre.

- J'ai eu peur. souffla Heero en fixant toujours obstinément le sol.

Il n'éprouvait pas de difficulté à lui avouer ses craintes. Elle était la seule personne en qui il puisse avoir confiance. La seule depuis qu'il s'était brouillé avec Duo.

Quatre était gentil en apparence, mais Heero se méfiait de cette gentillesse de façade, Trowa était devenu un étranger depuis longtemps et il n'avait jamais été assez proche de Wufei. Plaisanter avec lui était possible mais pas d'avantage.

- Peur ? S'étonna Réléna. Mais peur de quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas... je ne sais vraiment pas...

Heero se tassa sur lui même.

- Il ne m'a rien dit de plus que "Je suis homosexuel Heero." Il m'a sorti ça un soir, juste avant qu'on se couche. On avait toujours partagé la même chambre, parfois le même lit... et après des années il me sort un truc pareil. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il a éprouvé le besoin de me dire cela. Et après m'avoir sorti sa bombe il est allé se coucher comme s'il venait de me dire bonne nuit. Il n'est pas normal ! Ce n'est pas normal de dire une telle chose et de dormir juste après. J avait raison, je ne pouvais pas lui faire confiance, il m'a toujours mis en garde contre lui, il disait qu'il allait m'entraîner sur une mauvaise voie.

Réléna réprima un soupir. Le vieux professeur avait fait d'Heero un bon soldat, mais il l'avait aussi coupé de toute relation humaine.

- Oublie un peu le professeur Heero, il est mort, il ne peut plus guider ta vie, tu dois apprendre à vivre selon tes propres choix. Je ne veux pas médire d'un mort, mais il n'était pas très doué pour les relations humaines et il tenait trop à toi, il ne voulait pas te perdre, alors il t'a influencé pour que tu reste sous sa coupe.

- Non ! Il n'a pas fait cela ! Il était mon mentor... il ne voulait que mon bien.

A nouveau Heero était au bord des larmes.

Réléna prit brusquement conscience de ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

Elle le bouleversait en l'obligeant à prendre conscience de la pire erreur qu'il ait pu faire.

Rejeter Duo sans appel en raison de l'enseignement d'un vieil égoïste.

Pas parce qu'il n'aimait pas les homosexuels mais parce que J lui avait rabâché que fréquenter Duo ne lui apporterait rien de bon.

Et pour quel résultat faisait elle cela à bien y réfléchir ?

Aucun.

Duo avait refait sa vie avec Trowa et Heero se retrouverait seul face à sa prise de conscience.

- N'en parlons plus. Bien, reste ici, je vais retourner les voir et prendre congé puis je te reconduis chez toi.

Heero hocha la tête.

Il préférait de fait rester dans la voiture, il n'avait pas la force de revoir Duo. Pas plus qu'il n'avait le courage de s'interroger sur ses vraies aspirations. Il y avait des choses bien trop douloureuses à affronter parfois.

Réléna regagna le petit salon.

Duo qui s'était crispé en l'entendant ouvrir la porte se détendit en la voyant entrer seule.

- Heero ne reviendra pas. dit elle en reprenant place parmi eux. Je suis venue régler les derniers détails. Ai-je manqué quelque chose ?

- Non, nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur la participation de chacun pour l'achat du restaurant.

- De quel montant est la mienne ?

- Pour être franc, je pensais plus faire participer Heero, il a blessé Trowa, ce qui n'est pas le cas de votre altesse. répondit Duo.

Réléna balaya l'objection d'un geste de la main.

- Je vais payer pour lui. Combien ?

Duo regarda les deux autres. Quatre hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et le natté se résigna à indiquer à Réléna la somme qu'Heero aurait du payer.

Elle lui remit une attestation qu'il pourrait porter à la banque et qui réglerait la somme en question.

Duo la remercia avec politesse. Elle se retira ensuite rapidement après les avoir salués.

Duo rangea le papier avec soin et regarda Quatre et Wufei.

- Je crois qu'on en a terminé pour le moment, Quatre, tu voudras bien m'aider pour les démarches ?

- Bien sur. Dans trois jours cela te conviendrait ?

- Parfaitement.

Quatre et Wufei se retirèrent peu après.

Duo les accompagna jusqu'à la sortie et les regarda partir.

Il se sentait mitigé.

Certes il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, mais en même temps, l'attitude d'Heero lui causait une douleur qu'il ne parvenait pas à réprimer.

Alors qu'il se tenait toujours sur le seuil du restaurant désormais fermé à la clientèle le patron le rejoignit et posa la main sur son épaule.

- Tu sais, dit il à Duo, j'ai bien observé ton ami brun...

- Ce n'est plus mon ami.

- Si j'étais toi, je ne serai pas si catégorique. Je sais que vous avez eu une drôle d'existence tous les cinq, mais j'ai pas mal voyagé moi aussi et j'en ai vu des choses. Tu te souviens de ce dessert que j'ai appris à faire à ton ami Trowa ?

- Le truc flambé ?

- Oui, c'est bien cela, l'omelette norvégienne, froid dedans et chaud à l'extérieur. Je crois bien que ton ami brun est un peu comme elle, mais comme si elle était inversée.

Comme Duo le regardait avec perplexité il lui sourit, lui tapota l'épaule et retourna dans le restaurant après une dernière phrase.

- Je te laisse y réfléchir.

_Fin ?_


End file.
